villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Fetus
Keith Fetus, or better known as Dr. Fetus, is the main antagonist in the game Super Meat Boy. Made obvious by his name, he is a small fetus in a jar. Despite his name, he is not a real doctor. He is Meat Boy's arch-nemesis, and will do anything he can to make sure Meat Boy dies. In the opening to the game, he beats up Meat Boy and kidnaps Bandage Girl, which means Meat Boy needs to save her. During gameplay when Meat Boy catches up to Bandage Girl, it only ends up with Dr. Fetus kidnapping Bandage Girl and teleporting elsewhere. Biography ''Super Meat Boy'' Not only does Dr. Fetus serve as the main antagonist in the game, but he also serves as some of the bosses, whether it was a creation he made, or something else. The first of his creations was Lil' Slugger, a gigantic walker mech with a chainsaw at the front which was fought in chapter 1. He uses it to chase down Meat Boy, but winds up crashing it into a wall, causing it to break down. Another one of his creations was Brownie, fought in chapter 3. He is a monster who looks similar to Meat Boy but instead of being made of meat he was created with Dr. Fetus' feces. However, not long after Brownie was created, Dr. Fetus activated a trap that caused the Salt Factory they were both in to rise, in an attempt to drown them both in salt. Meat Boy survived, but Brownie did not make it out as he was pelted with bricks thrown by Dr. Fetus. In the final chapter, Dr. Fetus is fought as the final boss of the game. The player must run from Dr. Fetus, avoiding the plethora of saws, pits, Dr. Fetus' missiles, and the two saw "columns" hanging from the top of the "castle" that Dr. Fetus controls, that kill the player if they wait around for long enough on any area of this section of the battle. The player is then trapped in a room with Dr. Fetus where here is a switch at the top of the ceiling. The player must dodge the missiles shot from Dr. Fetus and hit the button, then the player must run into another room and the floor will collapse, resulting in Dr. Fetus falling into a pit. When he lands, his glass jar will break, revealing his body completely. As he rolls around in pain and Meat Boy finally reunites with Bandage Girl, he will press a button, causing his "castle" to start falling apart. Then the player must go all the way back through the level, although with some notable tweaks, such as black smoke and a lot of shaking, making the escape arguably just as hard, though the saw columns "magically disappear" in a way that is never really explained after the player reaches the end of the first half. ''Super Meat Boy Forever'' After being presumably defeated in Meat Boy's first adventure, Dr. Fetus is said to make a return in Super Meat Boy Forever, presumably having the same role as well. In the trailer for the game, he is seen kidnapping Nugget, Meat Boy and Bandage Girl's "little bundle of joy". When Meat Boy and Bandage Girl saw what happened, they knew what they had to do. Apart from this information, not else is known what roles Dr. Fetus will have in the game, as it is yet to come out. Acts of villainy *Kidnapping (of Bandage Girl, Meat Boy, and Nugget) *Physical assault *Attempted murder (of Meat Boy and Brownie) *Toying with emotions (allows Meat Boy to catch up with Bandage Girl only to teleport her elsewhere, e.g.) *Destroying a forest twice *Killing animals *Destroying a hospital *Destroying a salt factory *Opening Hell *Nuking a region Gallery C79F7n9V4AAXq1E.png|Dr. Fetus in Super Meat Boy. Super meat boy forever character art dr fetus 01.png|Dr. Fetus in Super Meat Boy Forever. Category:Sophisticated Category:Mastermind Category:Kidnapper Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Male Category:Archenemy Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Sadists Category:Abusers Category:Supervillains Category:Misogynists Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Mute Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Murderer Category:Comedy Villains Category:Polluters Category:Arrogant Category:Homicidal Category:Genocidal Category:Oppressors Category:Psychopath Category:Outcast Category:Terrorists Category:Destroyers Category:Wrathful Category:Evil Creation